A Dragon in Heat
by EgaoMiyuki
Summary: Sting Eucliffe Lemon / / X Reader One Shot / / It's that time of the year...


I sighed as I dragged my feet through the street that directed to the guild. For about two weeks I was bedridden with the flu and within those long days spent staring at the ceiling silence was my only friend. Normally one would be excited to return to their job, but for me, I dreaded the training session I had planned for the day. My muscles had drastically deflated, so what lied ahead of me was only soreness and misery.

"(Y/n)?"

My eyes glanced in the direction I heard the voice. It was Yukino, who lived not too far from my apartment. I waved at her with a smile before meeting up with her in front of the guild doors.

"Welcome back," She greeted with a gentle tone, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever," I grinned while opening the doors for the two of us.

Inside was the same as ever with the multiple conversations and the occasional arguements, but there was something missing.

"Did Sting and Rogue go off on a mission?" I asked, scanning the room once more.

Yukino replied with a slight smile on her mouth, "It's strange, how you've always been out during _That_ time of year."

"Huh?"

"It's the season for dragon mating. One week every year they go in heat, and those two always disappear and hide in their rooms. They think we don't know about it, but we do."

"Why do they lock themselves in?"

She shrugged, "We don't know. They've always done that so who knows if it's an embarrassing reason or dangerous for them to be out in public. But so far it's day two out of seven."

I had let that information sink into my mind as retrained my body to endure the hardcore exercises. Several times I caught myself imagining Sting in heat and had to hit myself on the forehead to concentrate on the session. After alternating between magical and physical training several times, I decided to head home. The sun was already setting and it would be smart to get inside the house before it went completely dark.

But of course the sunset was quick and left me to wander home on a dim street. All that lit the way were lampposts several meters away from each other. Occasionally I turned around to double check my surroundings. It might have been in my head, but I swore a pair of eyes were following me.

The feeling continued as I climbed up the stairs to my apartment door and flicked through the keys to find the correct one. As I unlocked the door a warm breath was released on my skin and a head rested itself in the crook of my neck. I held in my breath as the person gave out another satisfying sigh while wrapping their arms around my waist. I was ultimately shocked by the sudden approach and especially because I recognized the voice.

It was Sting.

Without a doubt it was the white dragon clinging tightly to my body. It took me several moments to snap out of my daze and gather the right words to say.

"Hi Sting, how are you doing?"

He rustled in my hair, murmuring his reply, "Great."

"So what do you think of the night. The moon is beautiful."

"Mhmm."

I turned my head just enough to see his content face being illuminated in the darkness. His eyes were closed and a soft smile danced across his well structured jaw. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at how perfect he seemed to look at that moment.

"Hmm," he breathed in deeply, "(Y/n), you smell nice."

"You're smelling the sweat from today's workout."

"Hmm..."

All that time my hand remained on the doorknob, still resting on top to turn it open. I had stayed still while allowing Sting to continue holding me. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. My mind was debating on whether or not to push him off or enjoy the moment. I couldn't pick. His behavior was completely different than normal and threw me off my normal judgement.

_'Is this what dragons act like while in heat?'_

But before I could decide my action footsteps echoed up the metal stairs. At a gradual pace they came closer and closer to the two of us. Without thinking it through, I opened the door and pulled my guildmate in.

I kept an ear out at the door for the footsteps as they passed on by. With a relieved sigh I turned to face Sting, needing to decide on what to do. Yukino said he and Rogue always remained in their rooms and the only ones allowed in and out were Lector and Fro. So it was quite strange to find the dragonslayer outside of his restrictions.

My house was dim due to the lack of moonlight inching through a small crack between the drapes. But it was just enough for me to make out the dragonslayer in the dark. He had a mysterious yet attractive glow from the dim light that took my breath away. His eyes shined brightly in the dark and were staring right at mine and the shadows defined his muscles all over his body.

While I was enchanted by him, he suddenly hooked my waist with his arm and pulled me back in a strong embrace. In a deep breath he took in my smell and exhaled softly in my hair. Despite it being dark I shut my eyes closed and then focused on my racing heart. I knew what Sting was instinctively doing and I wanted it too.

"Ah!" I accidentally let out.

Sting had pushed my back against the door and his front to mine. He never wore thick clothing so I was able to feel every inch of his body radiating heat to mine, especially the extra heat coming from his crotch. Though his thin pants I felt his hardened erection pushing against my right thigh and it gradually relocated itself to the lower bottom of my crotch. In slow movements he grinding against me, murmuring my name, and continued to intake my scent while twirling my hair in his fingers.

"(Y/n)," he mumbled in my ear, (Y/n)."

In response I wrapped my arms around his torso, keeping him in place. I stood there with his breath in my ear as I took in the warm sensation he transferred to me as he continued grinding against my body. But after half a minute he stopped. I opened my hazy eyes to make contact with his lustful ones.

"Be mine," the slayer murmured in a low tone.

I nodded, then reached my hands up to his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Our tongues danced together as imaginary fireworks seemed to explode above. It was an indescribable experience that was completely different from the others I've had. All I knew as that Sting was the one for me. Our lips unlocked and he gently nipped the lower one. I took his hand and led him to the bedroom, gradually losing articles of clothing along the way.

My bare back rested against the sheets and I reached out to Sting as he climbed up on top. He gazed at my body in silence, causing my face to turn flushed as I gave him an embarrassed smile. He continued to stare while his hands gently caressed my skin. I let out small breaths as he came closer to my breasts and lower half of my body, but avoided them completely.

He was playing with me.

And it was turning me on.

After brushing a light coat of his scent on me, he finally made his way to my breasts. They were cupped perfectly in his firm hands and he massaged them slowly. For some reason I had my head tilted back, only to snap it back when I felt a warm, wet feeling on the tip on my nipple. Sting had leaned close to my chest and begun swirling his tongue over the top. The sensation made my head spin.

"Mm.." I groaned, biting my lip.

The feeling made me wild, wanting more. He sucked lightly on my nipple, careful not to cause pain on my sensitive breast. On the other, he brushed the tip with his finger and squeezed softly, causing my nipples to become erected from his playfulness.

I gasped, "Ah."

There was suddenly something else warmer than his mouth. It was gently rubbing against my bottom. Even without glancing down I knew what it was.

His hot penis took its turn to caress my entrance in slow movements before making its way in.

"Mm.." I relaxed my muscles to allow him to slip in with ease.

My hands found their way to Sting's back, gripping his skin as he continued to go deeper with his hot cock. By the time he was completely inside me I had straddled my legs around his waist, keeping him from retracting out. He paused for only a second or two before sliding his member in and out in a slow, rhythmic movements. As he rocked my body with pleasure I groaned with small short gasps.

Gradually, my mind went blank and my eyes closed as Sting quickened the pace. I clung on his skin, pulling him in while his hot penis hit deep inside of me. His thrusts became more fierce as his speed increased. Our moans and pants became louder as we reached to our climax. My back arched and Sting gave a couple more deep thrusts before ceasing to a complete stop. His hot cum ejaculated inside of me and his cock had its final twitches before he pulled out and rolled next to me.

I turned to my side to give him a peck on the cheek. Although it the magical moment lasted for less than an hour I couldn't help but wish for the two of us to last forever. I curled up close to his body before drifting off to sleep with a smile resting on my face.


End file.
